Generally speaking, scanners are operable for accessing, capturing, gathering, reading, and/or sensing data encoded, presented, or stored by an information source. For example, optical scanners may be operable for reading graphic data patterns and others. The optical scanners may be configured to read one dimensional (1D) data patterns such as bar codes and/or two dimensional (2D) data patterns such as matrix codes. Data encoded by radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be read by compatible scanners sensitive to the radio frequency (RF) to which the tag responds.
Scanners may be used in a wide variety of applications endeavors, and enterprises. For example, scanners are used in various logistic and commercial applications. The bar codes, matrix patterns, and RFID tags identify and characterize items such as inventory, parts, products, purchases, returns, stock, and supplies. The scanners may be deployed, disposed, and/or used in configurations suited for particular applications. For example, scanners used in high throughput logistic and/or commercial data gathering applications may be configured for ease and simplicity of use by an operator.
To maximize user mobility and productivity, such scanners may be designed for light weight, small form factor, ergonomic efficiency and safety, high portability and mobility, and power availability and longevity. Some contemporary mobile scanners may be worn on parts of the operator's body. “Ring scanners,” for example, comprise a scanning device worn on a finger of the operator's hand “like a ring.”
The scanners illuminate a scan target such as a 1D or 2D graphic data pattern with optical or RF radiation, sense a return of a portion of (or radiation emitted responsive to) the illuminating radiation therefrom, and generate a corresponding detection signal. Processing performed on the detection signal allows the data encoded by the scan target to be read. The processing may be performed on a base module, which is typically worn on the wrist (or another part of the forearm) of the operator. Power for energizing the ring scanner may be provided by a battery power source, which is typically disposed with or deployed on the wrist mounted base module.
For example, the ‘8650’™ Ring Scanner (commercially available by Honeywell™ International, a corporation in New Jersey) comprises a productivity tool for use by mobile operators for scanning barcodes. The 8650 ring scanner comprises a ring based scanning device worn on the fingers of an operator, and a base module worn on the wrist of the operator. The ring scanning device is communicatively coupled to the base module by a RF signal. The base station processes the data read by the ring scanner, and may also comprises a radio transmitter or transmitter/receiver (transceiver) operable for transmitting the data read by the base station to a remote computer for processing therewith.
The ring scanners themselves are lightweight and readily mobile. However, the base, which contains the battery power supply, one or more radio components, and a mobile computer, may be significantly heavier and larger than the ring scanner. Further, cables are used for feeding direct current (DC) electrical power from the battery in the wrist mounted base station to energize the ring scanner.
The weight and size of the wrist mounted battery and base station may cause muscular fatigue, strain, and/or overuse to the operators during extended scanning operations, which may reduce productivity. Over time, user actions taken responsive to the strain, etc. may present issues relevant to repetitive motion and associated heath issues. Moreover, the power cables extended between the wrist-mounted base station and the ring scanner may be snagged during use.
Such snagging can be inconvenient around protrusions, which are not uncommon in logistical and industrial settings. In such settings however, the snagging may also present a safety issue. For example, around moving equipment such as conveyors or other machinery, the snagged power cable may become entangled. Attached to the wrist of the operator, the possibility of such entanglement presented by the snagged power cable may merit an exercise of caution.
While maintaining the convenience of the ring scanning component of a mobile scanner system configured for wear upon the fingers of an operator's hand, it could be useful to obviate the extension of a cable for energizing the scanning component. In so doing, it could also be useful to for the base station, which may include a base electrical power source battery, to be positioned, mounted, supported, and/or worn on a strong and/or indefatigable part of an operator's body, where they are accessible, balanced, comfortable, convenient, efficient ergonomically, non-fatigue causing, safe, and secure, e.g., in relation to the wrist. It could be further useful to energize the ring scanning component, apart from a direct physical connection with the base electrical power source battery, and/or without adding the weight and size of a dedicated on-board battery thereto.